


Bring Me To Life

by Laura_Mayfair



Series: Bring Me To Life [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Laura takes care of Tom after someone vandalizes the Labor Reform Union office they’ve started to help improve things for the disenfranchised Saggitaron colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for bsg-kink. Prompt: Sagittaron; Laura is his right hand woman in the revolution. (singerdiva_01sk) Thank you to lanalucy and newnumbertwo for support and beta.

Laura was digging through her purse to pay for her midday cup of coffee when the call came. She answered quickly without checking the caller ID. Still searching for change, she cradled the phone against her neck as she pressed it to her ear.

“Laura Roslin….. hello?”

“Hi, Laura. Look, I’m all right but...they’ve smashed up the place.”

The voice was achingly familiar but the flustered, shaky tone was foreign.

 _Tom_.

”I tried to go after one of them but I couldn’t -- “ he sounded strained, out of tune -- like a violin string pulled too tight. His usual finesse was gone.

“You’re okay?” she asked, gulping down the fear that had lodged itself in her chest and was now working its way up into her throat. “Where are you? Have you called the police?”

“At the Union still.” He sighed. “You know there’s no point -- “

“I’m coming, okay?”

“Yeah…. okay. Be careful, Laura.”

She dumped a handful of change on the counter, threw her wallet and phone into her purse, and raced out of the coffee shop without the coffee she’d just paid for.

Laura heard the sirens as she drove toward the dilapidated building on Lake Street. With a cautious glance in her rear view mirror, she lightened up on the gas pedal. No Sagittaron police in sight. The sounds grew fainter. She relaxed a little; they weren’t looking for her. She pressed her foot down and the little sports car accelerated. Minutes later the familiar sign came into view: _Citizens for Sagittaron Labor Reform._

She careened into the parking lot and parked. It was a crooked, messy parking job, but she didn't care. Keys jingling haphazardly in her hand, she rushed into the building. The front window was smashed and there was glass everywhere. The office that she and Tom had scrubbed from top to bottom just a few weeks ago was a mess. The vandals had tipped over the file cabinets, strewing manilla folders and paper all over the place. Drawers had been pulled out of desks and the floor was littered with office supplies still new in the packaging. The intruders had broken a couple of computers, leaving only the one in the furthest corner untouched, probably only because it was sheathed behind the worn gray cubicle.

Tom was lying in the back room, his back propped up against the wall. She could see the bruise forming around his right eye, the new swelling and discoloration. There was blood on his white shirt and another trickle of it on the left side of his forehead. His lip was bleeding.

"If I'd had a frakking gun...," he said in a brittle voice.

Laura moved to him, kneeling down on the floor. "Gods, Tom," she said. She took his face between her hands, gently tilting his head from side to side as she inspected his injuries. "I'm glad you didn't have one. You probably would have gotten yourself obliterated." She grabbed a wipe from the little packet in her purse, shook it out, and began dabbing at the blood at the corner of his mouth. "How many?"

He flinched. "Three. Two ran when I got here. They were all wearing masks. I tackled the third in the alleyway but he got away. He scaled the wall and I scrambled up after, but I lost him." Tom's shoulders slumped.

"You shouldn’t have pursued him. It's not worth it, you know. He could have been armed. He could have -- ."

"Too much publicity for that. I did get some good hits in," added Tom with a small triumphant smile.

"Can you stand up?" asked Laura.

"Yeah. I figured this dejected pose would get me a little extra feminine sympathy. It worked, huh?"

"You're such an idiot.” Laura dragged him to his feet. “Tom, we have to report this."

"Why? They don't care, Laura. Not worth reporting when the ones you're reporting to are likely the perpetrators."

"Because we need some kind of a public record. Hold on." Laura rooted around in her purse and retrieved her cell phone. She took a few pictures of Tom and then a few more flashes of the wrecked office. "I'm going to call the police and then the friend I have at the _Caprican Gazette_. And then I’m taking you home.”

****

Two hours later Laura and Tom arrived at his apartment. He slumped onto the couch and Laura went into the bathroom, turning on the water for a bath and then grabbing a few supplies from the medicine cabinet while the tub filled. She filled a cup with water, balancing everything in her arms. She spilled a few drops of the water against her wrist as she placed the items down on the coffee table. Tom was lying down, eyes at half mast. One of his shoes dangled off of his foot. He was a rumpled mess.

Laura grabbed a pillow from another chair and placed it under his head. She removed his shoes and socks.

Her voice was soft. "Can you sit up for me?"

"Yeah," said Tom, groaning dramatically as he did.

Laura handed him the cup of water and two small red pills. "Swallow," she told him.

Tom grinned at her, a wide devilish smile. "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line?"

"Oh, cute. Now I know you can't be feeling all that bad if you're making advances.”

“I feel like hell.” He handed her the empty paper cup. His eyes made a slow sweep down the length of her body and then back up. “But I’m not dead.”

Laura began unbuttoning his shirt after he flopped back down into the sofa.

“We weren’t even fully operational yet,” Tom said as she worked on his buttons.

“We’ll start over. We have insurance.”

“Policy’s active?”

Laura smiled as she undid the final button. Her fingertips brushed against his abdomen as she pulled his shirt fully open and began tugging his arms out.

“Of course. I took care of it.”

Tom rubbed his thumb against the curve of her cheek.

“You always do...” His eyes settled on hers and she saw the honest affection there, the heat, “...take care of things.”

“I drew you a bath,” said Laura, still all business, “but it’ll be easier for me to get your pants off if you stand up.”

“Doctor’s orders?”

Laura helped him up. “Something like that.” She took his hand in hers and led him to the bathroom.

“It’s too bright in here,” said Laura when they were inside. She dipped a hand into the water. “Take off the rest of your things and get in. The temperature’s just right.”

“I thought you were going to do it,” said Tom.

Laura kissed his cheek. “You’re fully capable of undressing the rest of the way. I’m getting candles.”

“I don’t have any candles,” he said, a little grumpy. He peered into the tub and pouted. “No bubbles?”

She rolled her eyes but stepped closer to him, bringing her hands to his belt.“I didn’t put any bubble bath in because the soap might irritate your wounds.” She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. “And you _do_ have candles,” she said as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. “I gave you a set of scented ones on the spring solstice. They’re in the third drawer down in your kitchen.”

Tom shimmied his pants off and stepped out of them. Laura scooped them up along with his belt, putting her hand out expectantly.

“You’re a tease,” he complained as he stripped off his underwear and placed them into her outstretched palm.

“And you’re a terrible patient.”

Tom lowered himself into the tub. Laura could tell by his pained expression that he genuinely hurt. She opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the shell shaped water pillow. She had one just like it at her place; she spent so much time at Tom’s apartment that she’d bought a second one.

“Scoot forward,” said Laura, as she placed the pillow against the back of the tub. “Now lean back. Is that better?”

Tom sighed. “Yeah, that feels good. Thanks.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Laura snagged the honeysuckle scented tea lights from the kitchen drawer and a few other odds and ends needed to take care of Tom. Before returning to him, she went into the bedroom and kicked her shoes off. She removed her black pencil skirt and the sky blue silk blouse, glad to change into something more comfortable. She yawned as she pulled a short nightgown on instead, pulled her underwear off, and then slipped into the fluffy softness of Tom's terry cloth bathrobe. She thought about their wrecked office, about all of the things that could have gone even more wrong today, and she mouthed a silent thank you to the gods that Tom was lying in that tub only a room away, all in one piece -- safe.

Returning to the bathroom, Laura lit the candles and turned off the lights. She folded a towel and placed it on the floor, kneeling beside the tub.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Sore. Tired. Pissed off.”

Laura handed him the ice pack that she’d gotten from the kitchen freezer. “Over your eye,” she said.

“Another thing I didn’t know I had,” said Tom, looking at the ice pack like he’d never seen it before, a hint of surprised wonder on his face. She always found him terribly cute when he wore that particular expression. “You’re like a domestic version of a boy scout,” he told her.

Laura laughed. She turned the water on and wet a fresh face cloth, leaning over to clean off his face. Her touch was light.

“You changed,” said Tom, fingering the neckline of her robe. “Will you stay?” His voice was hopeful.

Laura kissed him, careful not to press too hard. She pushed aside a few strands of shaggy hair. “Of course. Close your eyes, honey. Relax.”

She worked the face cloth over tight muscles, over scrapes and cuts and bruises. After a thorough wash, she abandoned the cloth and began massaging him instead with the soothing caress of bare hands. She could feel the rigid tension in his body, a body that was almost as familiar as her own. He was semi-hard by the time she glided her splayed palm over his abdomen. She worked her way down to his hips, one hand on each side, rubbing and kneading. He exhaled and a low moan escaped his lips. He arched his back, pressed into her hands. She massaged his thighs, working the tips of her fingers into sore joints and muscles. Although it hadn’t been her intention to arouse, it wasn’t long before she was dealing with a full-fledged erection.

Laura kissed his jaw, nuzzled her way to his ear. “Now that’s a swelling I can take care of, Mr. Zarek. Do you want me to? Tell me what you need, Tom.” Comfort or release...or both. Whatever it was he needed, she’d give him.

“Yeah,” croaked Tom, “Laura…” He reached for her, dropping the ice pack on the bathroom floor.

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you.” She kissed his throat, his neck, his mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away and pushed down the lever to drain the tub. “Let’s get you into the bedroom.”

***

Tom lay flat on his back in the middle of his bed while Laura knelt in between his legs. The light kisses that she planted down the length of his body were affectionate rather than teasing. She stopped at his navel, giving him a longer and firmer kiss there, and then shrugged out of her robe.

She took his cock into her hand, wrapped her fingers around him, and began to caress him with slow, easy strokes. He moaned. Encouraged, she dipped her head down, stuck out her tongue and licked around the head, gently cupping the base while she got a rhythm going with her hand. His hips bucked and Laura took him into her mouth, tightening her lips into a rounded O. She felt his hands slide into her hair and he tenderly ran his fingertips through the red waves.

Laura enjoyed the feel and taste of him, losing herself in the heated intimacy of the act. He made a guttural sound, low and primal, and she knew what would come next. The hands that swept through her hair suddenly clenched. She squeezed his balls when he came, eliciting even more delighted sounds from his parted lips. She hummed around him with approval and affirmation as he climaxed, swallowing the warm fluid. She sucked and stroked until all spasms ceased, until his sated body went limp.

“Come here, sweetheart,” said Tom, pulling her up. He gave her a quick kiss before gathering her into his arms, pressing his body against her back.

_Spooning._

“You feel so good,” he said, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck. He ran a hand down the front of her body, warm against the cool silk of her nightgown.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she said softly. “Just hold me and go to sleep.”

He mumbled something she couldn’t understand, the words muffled by the press of his lips against her skin. He slipped a finger in between her legs and Laura gasped, surprised by the intensity of her body’s response to such a slight touch. His mouth on her neck made her shiver. But then, it always did. She didn’t realize how much she’d wanted his hands on her until he began to slowly circle her clit. But _he_ seemed to know. It only took a minute until she came with a sound that was almost a sob.

“I love you,” Tom said, his voice weary and fading into sleep.

“I love you too,” she echoed, not sure if he heard -- but certain that he knew.


End file.
